Through the Looking Glass
Opis Wydarzenia aktualne thumb|left|Rusza wyprawa do [[wieża radiowa|wieży radiowej]] Zgodnie z planem Jack prowadzi rozbitków do wieży radiowej, aby tam przeczekać atak Innych i równocześnie próbować nawiązać połączenie za pomocą telefonu satelitarnego. Sayid, Jin i Bernard zostają na plaży, aby zdetonować ładunki wybuchowe podczas ataku Innych, po czym mają dołączyć do reszty rozbitków. Przed wymarszem Jack ustala z Sayidem, że w żadnym wypadku rozbitkowie nie zawrócą z drogi do wieży radiowej. Sayid oświadcza, że jest gotów oddać życie za uratowanie reszty ludzi. Następuje wymarsz grupy Jacka z obozu. W trakcie drogi Naomi instruuje Jacka w obsłudze telefonu satelitarnego, w razie gdyby coś jej się stało. Tymczasem w stacji Zwierciadło Bonnie i Greta przesłuchują Charliego. Ten mówi im, że o stacji rozbitkowie dowiedzieli się od Juliet, która przeszła na ich stronę. Nie wiedząc, co mają z nim zrobić, dzwonią do Bena. Ten nakazuje im czekać na pomoc, po czym wysyła tam Mikhaila. Po informacji o zdradzie Juliet, Ben próbuje połączyć się z Ryanem Prycem, aby zatrzymać atak na plażę w obawie przed zasadzką. Jest już jednak za późno. Następuje atak. Sayid i Bernard strzelają w dynamit, wysadzając w powietrze kilku Innych. Jin nie może celnie strzelić i w efekcie cała trójka zostaje pojmana. Inni na rozkaz Bena mają zastrzelić Jina, jednak zastraszony Bernard wyjawia wszystkie plany rozbitków. Ben wyrusza wraz z Alex w kierunku wieży radiowej, aby uniemożliwić uruchomienie telefonu satelitarnego. Richard Alpert ma poprowadzić resztę Innych do świątyni. W grupie prowadzonej przez Jacka zapanowało zaniepokojenie, gdyż usłyszano z plaży tylko dwa wybuchy zamiast trzech. Mają podejrzenia, że pułapka mogła się nie udać. Kate chce wracać, ale sprzeciwia się temu Sawyer i Jack. W rezultacie na plażę wraca Sawyer, Juliet i Hurley. Na pożegnanie Juliet całuje Jacka. thumb|left|[[Desmond obudzony strzałami Mikhaila]]Desmond budzi się na łodzi po odzyskaniu przytomności. Z brzegu zaczyna do niego strzelać Mikhail. Desmond nurkuje i wpływa do stacji Zwierciadło. Charlie każe się mu ukryć. Za chwilę pojawia się Mikhail. Jest zdziwiony, bo myślał, że stacja jest zalana, a Bonnie i Greta wyjechały do Kanady, oraz tym iż Ben blokuje połączenia radiowe ze światem zewnętrznym. Bakunin dzwoni do Bena - ten wydaje mu rozkaz zabicia Charliego, Bonnie i Grety. Mikhail śmiertelnie rani Bonnie i Gretę a w momencie, gdy mierzy do Charliego, zostaje postrzelony z kuszy przez Desmonda. Charlie podbiega do umierającej Bonnie i prosi o kod do wyłączenia urządzenia blokującego sygnały radiowe. Bonnie podaje kod i dodaje, że liczby te wpisywane na klawiaturze układają się w melodię "Good Vibrations" grupy "The Beach Boys". Charlie wstukuje kod na klawiaturze, a Desmond przygotowywuje sprzęt do nurkowania. Ranny Mikhail niepostrzeżenie zanurza się pod wodę. Po wyłączeniu urządzenia blokującego na pulpicie zaczyna mrugać przycisk - "Transmisja przychodząca". Charlie wciska go, a na monitorze pojawia się Penelope Widmore. W krótkiej wymianie zdań Penny dowiaduje się, że Desmond jest na Wyspie, i mówi, że nic nie wie o akcji ratunkowej, oraz że nie zna żadnej Naomi. Charlie przerywa rozmowę, gdyż zauważa w oknie podpływającego Mikhaila z granatem w ręce. Równocześnie Desmond zauważa Penny na ekranie i podbiega. Charlie postanawia wypełnić przepowiednię. Zamyka się w pomieszczeniu z urządzeniem blokującym. W tym momencie następuje eksplozja granatu. Przez iluminator wlewają się hektolitry wody. Charlie pisze na ręce "To nie jest łódź Penny" i pokazuje to Desmondowi bezradnie stojącemu po drugiej stronie drzwi. Charlie tonie w zalanym pomieszczeniu... thumb|left|[[Walt pojawia się przy Locke'u]]Locke leży w masowym grobie członków Dharmy. U jednego ze zmarłych zauważa pistolet. Bierze go i przykłada go sobie do głowy. Nagle pojawia się Walt, który każe Locke'owi wstać i wykonać zadanie. thumb|[[Ben pobity przez Jacka]]Rozbitkowie prowadzeni przez Jacka zbliżają się tymczasem do wieży radiowej. Jack zagadnięty przez Kate czemu poparł Sawyera w sprzeciwie przed jej powrotem na plażę, mówi że po to aby ją chronić i że ją kocha. Nagle na drodze rozbitków pojawia się Ben i Alex. Jack zgadza się na chwilę rozmowy. Ben mówi mu że Naomi nie jest tym za kogo się podaje i że połączenie z jej statkiem spowoduje śmierć wszystkich ludzi na wyspie zamiast oczekiwanego ratunku. Prosi a następnie szantażuje Jacka aby ten oddał mu telefon setelitarny. Nie dochodzą do porozumienia. Ben łączy się z Tomem i zarządza zabicie Sayida, Jina i Bernarda. W krótkofalówce słychać odgłosy wystrzałów z egzekucji. Ben zostaje pobity przez Jacka następnie związany. Alex dowiaduje się od Bena że jej matką jest Danielle. thumb|left|[[Bernard, Sayid i Jin pojmani, ale nie zabici przez Toma]]Juliet i Sawyer docierają na plażę. Tom i Ryan zastanawiają się co teraz zrobić bo nie wykonali rozkazu Bena i strzelali w piasek a nie w pojmanych rozbitków. Nagle z dżungli wyjeżdża Dharma bus prowadzony przez Hurleya i przejeżdża Ryana. W zamieszaniu Sayid przewraca Jasona i skręca mu kark. Juliet mierzy z pisteletu do Toma, który oświadcza że się poddaje. Sawyer jednak zabija bezbronnego Toma. Hurley łączy się z Jackiem przez krótkofalówkę i opowiada o przebiegu zdarzeń. Grupa Jacka podąża dalej do wieży radiowej bo mimo wyłączenia przez Charliego urządzenia blokującego, do uruchomienia telefonu satelitarnego trzeba jeszcze zatrzymać sygnał nadający od 16 lat wiadomość od Danielle. Udaje się to wykonać i Naomi dzwoni na statek ratunkowy, jednak pojawia się Locke i rzuca w nią nożem. Naomi umiera. Dochodzi do konfrontacji Locke - Jack. Jack podnosi telefon z ziemi a Locke mierzy do niego z pistoletu - nie chce dopuścić do nawiązania połączenia. Jack nie daje za wygraną, Locke odchodzi. Telefon odbiera Minkowski, który po krótkiej rozmowie z Jackiem prosi aby wszyscy pozostali na miejscu bo wkrótce ktoś się po nich zjawi. Futurospekcja (Jack) thumb|left|[[Jack chce skoczyć z mostu]]Jack siedzi w samolocie. Jest niespokojny, wypija do końca swojego drinka i prosi przechodzącą stewardesę o kolejnego. Ta nie chce jednak już nic podawać ponieważ lądują już za 20 minut. Daje mu za to do poczytania gazetę. Tam Jack znajduje artykuł, który go bardzo ciekawi. Wydziera go z gazety i zabiera ze sobą. Następnie widzimy go prowadzącego samochód przez Sixth Street Bridge w Los Angeles. Zatrzymuje samochód i płacząc patrzy na wycinek z gazety. Dzwoni do kogoś, ale nagrywa się tylko na automatyczną sekretarkę, mówi: właśnie przeczytałem. Potem wychodzi z samochodu i wspina się na most, chce skoczyć. Nagle ktoś traci panowanie nad samochodem zaraz za nim i wypadkowi ulega kobieta z dzieckiem. Jack odwraca się, schodzi z mostu i biegnie kobiecie na pomoc. thumb|Ciężarna [[Sarah przychodzi do Jacka w szpitalu]]Jack siedzi w pokoju w szpitalu i pielęgniarka opatruje jego czoło. Wchodzi Sarah, która wciąż widnieje jako osoba pierwszego kontaktu jeśli coś się dzieje z Jackiem. Pyta go czy pił i dlatego jest pokiereszowany, ale ten zaprzecza. Pyta też gdzie to jechał o drugiej w nocy, ale Jack w odpowiedzi pyta czy Sarahmoże zawieźć go do domu, ta jednak nie sądzi by był to dobry pomysł i wychodzi. Następnego dnia Jack stoi przy łóżku kobiety z wypadku. Bierze kilka tabletek Oksykodonu, tuż przed wejściem dr. Hamill, który jest aktualnym ordynatorem chirurgii w szpitalu św. Sebastiana. thumb|left|[[Wycinek z gazety]]Jakiś czas później pijany Jack prowadzi samochód trzymając w ręce wycinek z gazety i słuchając piosenki Nirvany "Scentless Apprentice". Zatrzymuje się przed domem pogrzebowym. Ponownie próbuje do kogoś telefonować. Wchodzi do domu pogrzebowego i stoi chwilę przy trumnie (zmarłego o którym przeczytał w gazecie). Od pracownika domu pogrzebowego dowiaduje się że nikt nie przyszedł na pogrzeb. Jack mówi mu że zmarły nie był jego krewnym ani przyjacielem. thumb|Pijany [[Jack naskakuje na Dr. Hamill]]Jack idzie do apteki po Oksykodon, jednak aptekarka nie chce mu go sprzedać gdyż wykorzystał już limit 3 opakowań. Jack udaje się więc do szpitalai kradnie z magazynu kilka sztuk tego leku. Przed wyjściem ze szpitala wdaje się w kłótnię dr. Hamillem. Po powrocie do domu Jack dalej pije i dzwoni, tym razem ktoś odbiera i umawia się z tą osobą na spotkanie w pobliżu lotniska, w znanym im miejscu. Na zakończenie odcinka dowiadujemy się, że tym razem nie mieliśmy do czynienia z retrospekcją tylko wydarzeniami przyszłymi. thumb|left|[[Jack spotyka się z Kate na lotnisku]]Po przyjeździe na miejsce okazuje się iż Jack umówił się spotykanie z Kate. Z ich krótkiej rozmowy dowiadujemy się, że opuścili wyspę prawdopodobnie z przynajmniej jeszcze jedną osobą, której pogrzeb odbył się niedawno (nie dowiadujemy się jednak kto to był). Jack opowiada Kate że dzięki karnetowi otrzymanemu od linii Oceanic lata do Tokyo, Singapuru i Sydney. Chce aby samolot rozbił się i modli o to przy każdej turbulencji. Mówi że ma już dość okłamywania wszystkich i że opuszczenie wyspy było błędem. Jack:'Kate. My... nie powinniśmy byli opuszczać wyspy. '''Kate:'To nieprawda. Do widzenia, Jack. 'Jack:'Musimy tam wrócić, Kate. Musimy tam wrócić! Producenci pozostawiają nas w mocnej niepewności i ciekawości co do tego co się wydarzyło - robiąc nam smaczek na następny sezon... Pytania bez odpowiedzi * Skąd Walt wziął się na Wyspie? Ciekawostki * Tom i Ben mówią, że rozbitkowie zabili 7 Innych. Jest to nieprawda - w dwóch eksplozjach zginęły po 3 osoby, a Jin zabił jeszcze 2. W dodatku Ryan mówił, że weźmie 10 najlepszych ludzi, zapewne nie liczył siebie, a Sayida, Bernarda i Jina przetrzymywały 3 osoby, więc się zgadza. * Kod wyłączający urządzenie zagłuszające to 5-4-5-8-7-7-5-5-4-3-7-7-6-1-1-3 * Hoffs-Drawlar (nazwa domu pogrzebowego, do którego udał się Jack) to anagram od flashforward * W tym odcinku zginęło 15 osób. * Udało się rozszyfrować wiadomość na kawałku gazety, który nosił przy sobie Jack. Wynika z niej, że zmarłym jest niejaki: John Lantham. ** Niestety zostało to źle rozszyfrowane ponieważ jet to Jeremy Bentham. * Podobnie udało się rozszyfrować część zapisków Bena. Więcej: Pamiętnik Bena. * W rzeczywistości fale radiowe nie mogą zakłócać sygnału satelitarnego. * Dr. Hamill oznajmił Jackowi, że kobietę, którą ten uratował zoperuje Dr. Gary Nadler. Nadler to nazwisko Bernarda. * Telefon Jacka z jego futurospekcji to Motorola KRZR K1m. Trafiła na rynek pod koniec 2006 roku. ** Akcja dzieje się w roku 2007. * Charlie przed śmiercią przeżegnał się lewą ręką. ** Jest to normalne gdyż Charlie jest leworęczny. *** Jednak napis 'Not Penny`s Boat' miał na lewej ręce, więc musiał napisać to prawą dłonią. * Urządzenie blokujące zaprogramował tajemniczy Muzyk * W aptece (we flashforwardzie) Jack mówi, że recepty wypisał jego ojciec - co jest zastanawiające, bo ojciec nie żyje. ** W szpitalu Jack chce też, aby Dr. Hamill sprowadził jego ojca (aby porównać kto jest bardziej pijany) *** Na wyspie Locke rozmawia z Christianem w Chacie Jacoba. Jack w Sezonie 1 znalazł pustą trumnę. Może wyspa przywróciła życie Christianowi? Powracające tematy * Charlie poświęcił się aby pozostali mogli zostać uratowani. (Poświęcenie) * Charlie uważał, że jego śmierć jest niezbędna aby rozbitkowie zostali ocaleni i zginął z własnej woli zgodnie z przepowiednią Desmonda, mimo iż mógł znowu pokonać śmierć. Był także muzykim, więc jako jedyny z rozbitków był w stanie wprowadzić kod i zagrać go w krótkim czasie. (Przeznaczenie a wolna wola) * Numer telefonu Kate to: 310-555-0148. (Liczby) ** Jednak nie te liczby nie mają powiązania z 4 8 15 16 23 42. *** Mają . 3+1+0 = 4 5+5+5= 15. Potem jest 1 4 8. 4 i 8 to też liczby . * Wypadek samochodowy powstrzymał Jacka od popełnienia samobójstwa. (Wypadek) * Jack uratował 42-letnią kobietę i jej ośmioletniego syna z rozbitego samochodu. (Liczby) * Po akcji ratowniczej, Jack został nazwany "bohaterem" przez kilka osób. (Dobry i zły) * Ben próbował wyjaśnić Jackowi, że Naomi jest jedną ze "złych ludzi". (Dobry i zły) * Jack ironicznie powiedział Benowi: "Wy jesteście dobrymi ludźmi". (Dobry i zły) * Była żona Jacka - Sarah jest w ciąży. (Ciąże) do uzupełnienia Cytaty '''Kate: Widziałam cię w wiadomościach. Nadal wyciągasz ludzi z płonących wraków, co? Jack: Stare nawyki. Kate: Wyglądasz okropnie. Jack: Dzięki. Kate: Po co do mnie zadzwoniłeś, Jack? Jack: Miałem nadzieję, że słyszałaś i że może przyjdziesz na pogrzeb. Kate: Po co miałabym przychodzić na pogrzeb? Jack: Często latam. Kate: Co? Jack: Karnet, który nam dali... Korzystam z niego. Co piątek... Latam z Los Angeles do Tokyo... Singapuru... Sydney. Wysiadam, idę na drinka i wracam do domu. Kate: Dlaczego? Jack: Chcę, żeby samolot się rozbił, Kate. Nie obchodzą mnie inni pasażerowie. Każde szarpnięcie, każda turbulencja... Zamykam wtedy oczy i modlę się, żebym mógł tam wrócić. Kate: To niczego nie zmieni... Jack: Nie! Dosyć mam... okłamywania wszystkich. Popełniliśmy błąd. Kate: Muszę iść. Będzie się zastanawiał, gdzie... Jack: Kate. My... nie powinniśmy byli opuszczać wyspy. Kate: To nieprawda. Do widzenia, Jack. Jack: Musimy tam wrócić, Kate. Musimy tam wrócić! ---- Penny: Halo? Słyszysz mnie? Charlie: Tak, słyszę cię! Penny: Z kim rozmawiam? Charlie: Jestem Charlie. Charlie Pace. Jestem rozbitkiem z lotu 815 linii Oceanic. Penny: Gdzie jesteś? Charlie: Jesteśmy na wyspie. Żyjemy. Penny: Na wyspie? Ale gdzie? Podaj lokalizację. Charlie: Nie wiem. Kim ty jesteś? Penny: Penelope Widmore. Skąd znasz tę częstotliwość? Charlie: Desmond! Desmond! Penny: Powiedziałeś, "Desmond"? Charlie: Tak, on tu jest. Jest ze mną. Penny: Nic mu nie jest? Charlie: Jest zdrowiutki. Hej, jesteś na tym statku? Penny: Jakim statku? Charlie: Na tym statku 80 mil od brzegu. Tym od Naomi. Penny: Nie jestem na statku. Kim jest Naomi? Czy Desmond tam jest? Desmond, słyszysz mnie? Desmond: Penny! Nie! Charlie! Charlie(napisane na dłoni): To nie statek Penny. ---- Walt: Nie rób tego, John. Odłóż broń. Locke: Walt? Walt: Wstawaj, John. Locke: Postrzelił mnie i nie mogę ruszać nogami... Walt: Możesz. Wyjdź z tego dołu. Locke: Po co? Walt: Masz coś do zrobienia. ---- Rose: Więc powtórz to. Bernard:'Rose. Jestem dentystą a nie Rambo. ---- 'Sawyer: Przespałaś się już z Jackiem? Juliet: Nie, a ty? Galeria Grafika:Penny137.jpg|Penny w komputerze ze Zwierciadła Grafika:Mikailbomb.jpg|Mikail z granatem Grafika:3x22 jack naomi promotional.jpg|Jack przy ciele Naomi. Grafika:Radiotower233.jpg|Wieża radiowa Grafika:Npb.jpg|"To nie jest statek Penny." Grafika:3x22_JackJulietKate.jpg|Juliet całuje Jacka Linki * Film przedstawiający śmierć Charlie'go da:Through the Looking Glass en:Through the Looking Glass es:Through the Looking Glass fr:3x22 it:Attraverso lo Specchio nl:Through the Looking Glass pt:Through the Looking Glass ru:Через зеркало zh:第3季 第22集